


Lover, More (Lover Series, Part 3)

by xof1013



Series: Lover Series [3]
Category: Queer as Folk (UK)
Genre: Boys in Chains, Dom/sub, Drama, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-28
Updated: 2010-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xof1013/pseuds/xof1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking things to the next level - and in public too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lover, More (Lover Series, Part 3)

**Author's Note:**

> Alexis gave the best muse smooch imaginable - all the way until after 4am. Talk about staying power. This is the result. She wanted a UK fic - and she wanted it NOW. Don't think she was prepared for how readily I answered the call - hehe. Take note - Margo. You never knew this was coming - ha ha. For newbies to this series, I strongly encourage you to read "Lover, Mine" and "Lover, Yours" first.

Lover, More (Lover Series, Part 3)  
by xof

 

\---------

Driving rhythm ... music screaming out loud, bewitching the night and all the bodies writhing on the floor.

Babylon on a Friday night. That's where they'd agreed to meet up; this after having ditched their earlier company of friends and family. The nights lately consisting of playing up the "normalcy" of their togetherness, while adding to the eroticism of having their "other" time remain a secret. Vince would see Hazel and Bernie. Stuart would pay visits to Romey's for Alfred. They'd both take in the pubs and clubs with Alexander in tow. But each in turn would take off for the night, leaving the impression of having copped off or of going home early ... only to find the other later. Alone and wanting....

But some nights, the tease took a different turn - covert smiles across a table while in mixed company only serving to skirt the edge of their desire. And on those nights they'd come together and dance. Touching with a freedom that was lacking in their other public turns.

Stuart scanned the crowd looking for Vince in the sea of ebb and flow. The place was packed. He'd left his friend's side only a moment before to set down their empty beers, as Vince yelled out that he'd be on the dance floor waiting. In that time, they'd been divided and even the short instance of their separation caused a tightness in Stuart's chest. He didn't stop to question the impulse to "find" Vince so soon. He didn't question his innate desire to be back at Vince's side.

What he did do was plunge forward primally into the chaos, acting without need to reason.

Bodies touching him as he strode ever forward, eyes alert in their focus. And then he saw him. His Vince.

Vincent Tyler on a dance floor. Stuart stood at a stand still, enjoying the view. There was no other place that Stuart had known the man to be so free, so confident and full of joy. That is until he'd taken the him to his bed. He watched as Vince swayed and moved to the pounding music, arms out and head back. His eyes closed as he experienced the beat. Stuart's face took on a feral expression as he took in the power of those hips and arse as they echoed the music surrounding them. As he saw Vince biting his lip, oblivious to the reaction Stuart had at the sight.

Jesus, the man looked fabulous in brown. He was wearing black pants and a short sleeve button up chocolate brown shirt that fit just right ... clinging to his chest and back as he moved. The shirt was a gift from Stuart, from just a couple days ago. Vince hadn't known what to say, accepting Stuart's tease that it was a gift from "Sir" to his "boy." Silk suited him, as Stuart had always thought it would.

Vince's hair was spiked to haphazard perfection, but Stuart knew it would be soft to the touch. And oh how he wanted to touch....

Stuart glided to within a foot of Vince's enrapt rhythm, holding close but quiet as he waited for the man to sense him out. Not that he had to wait long. Vince moved forward instinctively, a small smile on his face as he slowly opened his eyes.

Lord, those eyes and what they could do to Stuart at a glance. He felt it now, their weight as Vince's gaze traveled his body - first down and then back up. Stuart never failed to feel like each look from Vince was as charged as the first. The newness never wore out of Vince's expression. And now....

Well, Stuart knew how he looked now. He'd dressed with Vince in mind. To please the man's sense of taste. To draw out their continued tease of mixed sensations. He was wearing skin-tight soft suede trousers, the color of dark rust. His shirt was silk to match Vince's own, but black with the barest sheen to the fabric. It played off the darkened glint of his devouring eyes. As he'd wanted it too. And looking at Vince's face, he enjoyed the effect it produced.

Vince stopped dancing. He was waiting for Stuart to come that much closer. Waiting for them to move together in their familiar rhythm, one that dated back before they'd shagged but would now be made more intense for the knowledge of what true "dancing" between them could be like. Stuart reached out a hand, placing the barest of touches in the center of Vince's chest. Dozens of men bopped and ground their bodies together, caught in the trance of being lost to the sound while Stuart and Vince remained oblivious to anything now but each other. Drawing that hand down the silk until his fingers reached Vince's waist, Stuart walked around Vince's body ... shadowing his turn with a trailing touch.

At his back, Stuart pressed fully against Vince. He took Vince's hips and pulled him close as their own dance began. Not slow, no. Tonight was not a night for slow. Stuart wanted them to drive themselves into the ground, fast and desperate. He set the control of their motion in stone, feeling nothing but thriving acceptance in Vince' body. Groaning into Vince's ear as that arse circled his groin, Stuart hummed his pleasure when Vince's head dropped back onto his shoulder.

Heat rushed through their bodies as they danced song to song, Stuart never taking his hands from Vince's body and never worrying what they might look like to other people. The feel of Vince against him too much to see beyond. Their shirts clung as the heat intensified and the minutes passed. Stuart licked the sweat covering his lip as he leaned in and nipped at Vince's ear lobe. Vince answered by reaching back to run his fingers through Stuart's hair.

Grinning at the touch, Stuart ran his hand down the soft patch of Vince's abdomen before deliberately cupping the man's groin. Vince's body jerked and his grip tightened slightly. Knowing now was the time to strike a cord in their newest and most self-revealing tease, Stuart pressed his mouth close to the ear he'd been teasing. Speaking with a dark tone as he continued to rub the hard cock he'd found under Vince's pants, he said, "Open your eyes, boy. Watch these strangers watching me touch you." Once Vince had complied, "That's right. Can you feel their lust? Plain as day, it is. They want what I have in my hand. Doesn't matter who they're dancing with, it's you they want to touch. To press against. It's you they want to shag."

"Stuart." Vince's voice lowered in a husky groan that Stuart would have missed in the pounding music if he hadn't been so close.

"Shhh, boy. This is `Sir' you're with...."

Hair fisted hand rubbing Stuart's head, Vince nodded his consent.

"They all want what's mine, want you. But I'm not sharing. Not with my boy. Let'em all stew in the loss." Stuart pressed down firmly, grinding his palm into Vince's heat. Feeling the rumble of his lover's moan against his chest. "You're mine, tonight. Every night. Say it."

"Yes, sir. Yes...."

Stuart jerked Vince `round, taking him by the buckle of his belt. He leaned forward in a ghost of a kiss, speaking into Vince's panting mouth. "It's time you show me, again." Pulling back, Stuart spun around and led Vince off the floor by a determined grip on his black leather belt.

Bathroom. With timing so exact that it must have been fate's kind smile on a good night, a stall door opened and a space stood free. Stuart dragged Vince in and slammed the door closed. Back to their own little world. The place didn't matter. Being together was all.

Turning around, Stuart pulled Vince until he had him pressed against the stall door.

"Perrrrrfect, this." Grinning with full lust and possession, Stuart leaned in and slowly licked Vince's mouth. It was an enticement for Vince to open for more but as he did just that, Stuart pulled back slightly. Again and then again, making Vince chase his kiss without reward for his efforts. "Hmm, that's a bad boy. You need to earn my kiss."

Stepping back, Stuart thrilled to the tortured want shining in Vince's eyes. He reached down and fluttered his fingers over Vince's belt buckle. "Stay still." Quickly yanking the buckle free, Stuart slowly removed the belt from Vince's waist with one long agonizing pull. He wanted Vince to see each and every step to where he was about to lead him.

"Turn around."

Feeling the pleasure of having Vince do just was he asked without question, Stuart smoothed his free hand along the line of his lover's back. Then he eased his palm over the crease of Vince's clothed arse until he was cupping the man's balls from behind. "Clasp your hands behind your back, boy."

Vince let out a stuttered sigh as he complied with Sir's wish. Stuart stepped back, removing his hand in order to circle Vince's belt around the man's wrists. Cinching the leather firmly in place, Stuart bound them to prevent further movement. "Feel that. Feel how you've given me complete control of your body. Of your pleasure." Stuart's words caused Vince to moan as he rubbed his forehead against the stall door.

With a chuckle, Stuart pressed fully against Vince's back for the moment it took to undo his lover's pants. He jerked them down to Vince's knees, whistling quietly at finding his lover bare beneath the trousers. "Oh excellent. Very, very naughty boy." Rising to stand once more at Vince's back, Stuart forced a leg between his lover's own. He rubbed the soft suede covered leg against Vince's inner thighs, causing them both to shiver as Stuart started to circle his hips into Vince's naked arse.

"Touch me."

Stuart bit his lip as his body tightened with the first touch of those bound fingers caressing him through his pants. Vince panted as his arms lifted and fell, those fingers finding full purchase as Stuart groaned out loud. "Shit. That's so good, boy."

He was so lost to the feel of those talented fingers, that Stuart didn't protest as Vince took a forward turn on his own ... pulling the buttons free and opening Stuart's pants. Vince pushed his hands inside to find Stuart equally bare, equally hard.

Stuart gasped at the touch, the fire of it bringing home that the scene was about to get out of his control. Tisking aloud, he stepped back and jerked Vince around before pushing him into the door. "Shh...." He kissed Vince's mouth, loving the gasp his lover released as Vince felt the tease of Stuart's suede covered knee massaging his balls. "Like that? I know you do. But you'll love this." That said, Stuart effortlessly dropped to his knees.

Stuart knew without a doubt what the sight of him on his knees before a half dressed Vince would do to his lover. He knew because being there caused him to feel the same way. Powerful, treasured and hot to the point of bursting. Looking up into Vince's eyes, Stuart licked his lips as he moved in to touch what he wanted most to taste. He ran his tongue up along one thigh before covering Vince's balls with his mouth. Avoiding the cock that stood so firm and proud against his forehead, Stuart pulled back to blow warm air over the wet sac. Vince cried out and moaned desperately, pressing forward into Stuart's tease.

All around them could be heard the harsh muffled pounding of music played to deafening increments, mixing in with the chorus of passion's slaves in other stalls but none of that filtered through the focus they had for each other. It was only Stuart and Vince. Vince and Stuart.

Holding Vince's eyes, Stuart spoke roughly. "Tell me. Say the word."

With a shudder that ran the length of his body, Vince forced out his plea. "Please. Please, Stuart."

The name said aloud ended the game, but neither man cared. Too lost and too caught up to lessen the experience, in fact adding to the intensity of their freedom to feel....

A serious expression darkening his face, Stuart took Vince's cock in hand. He pulled strongly at its length, loving the feel as he held it to his open mouth. Taking the head inside, he slid along the shaft until he touched his nose to Vince's curls. Cock completely encased in the liquid fire of his mouth, Stuart slowly drew back with a light suction that would have made any man curl his toes. He bobbed his head as Vince hissed in desperate pleasure, only to pull back before his lover could reach the limits of his endurance.

Licking his palm, Stuart wetted down Vince's cock even further - stroking the moisture from base to tip as he said, "I want to give you something. Something only I can give. That only I can make you feel, Vince." Once again, he stroked a wet palm over Vince's blood darkened cock. "A gift. Something to fuck against, over and through like never before."

Holding Vince's eyes, Stuart leaned in, hands spread flat against his lover's thighs. The first brush forward and he glanced up one final time to see the spark of realization sharpening Vince's gaze after hair touched his cock. Now fully committed, Stuart bowed his head in supplication to what he knew was Vince's secret desire.

The sweep and glide of black curls played over heated flesh, clinging to the wet length as Stuart whipped his hair against Vince's dick. Vince cursed as the storm rose within at the touch; the sound of his husky voice echoing in Stuart's ears as he continued to rub and thrust his hair where they both wanted it most. Vince desperately pulled at his bound wrists, the desire to hold Stuart's head - to guide his rhythm, obvious. But he was lost to the control of Stuart's own desire to drive Vince mad.

"That's it. Come on. Fuck me, Vince. Do it. I want you to." Stuart's voice drove Vince to thrust his hips into the driving glide of that heaven. Wrapping his hand around Vince's cock and his own curls, Stuart moaned at the feeling - the "knowing" that he was indeed letting Vince fuck his hair. It was the wildest and most intimate thing he'd known to that point. Stuart could feel the wetness increase as Vince's pre-cum leaked out over his fingers and into his hair. Marking him with Vince's scent.

So hot, so fucking hot. Stuart was panting as he continued, half mad himself from the building tension. He could feel everything - his flushed skin, the sweat trickling down his back, the raw used feeling of his hand as it continued to guide Vince's dick over his scalp. Never ending and yet coming to an end to soon. Vince's voice was incoherent noise falling lower as he continued to move. And then....

Then the moment happened. Stuart clutched Vince's length against himself, smoothing his soaked curls over the cock's head as Vince jerked forward with knees bent into the motion ... listening as his lover cried out his name. Liquid jets of warmth touched his scalp, softly running through the mess of his dark crown. Both men shuddering as they moaned in unison, unbelieving but thankful of what had just occurred.

Stuart leaned back quickly as Vince's knees buckled, catching him close until both men where on their knees. He reached round and freed Vince's hands, rubbing them as his lover buried his head in Stuart's shoulder. Shaking as he in turn tried to calm the nerve-wracked shivering of Vince's body, Stuart closed his eyes when Vince lifted his hand and carded it through the wreck of Stuart's wet hair. He moaned as Vince massaged the spunk into the lengths of his hair, feeling undeniably claimed at having the semen made a part of him.

Nothing mattered in that moment. Not the possibility of discovery, not the probable mess that they'd made of themselves, not the pounding beat of the music outside or the line of men waiting to have a moment in that very same stall. Nothing was there but the two of them, feeling so full as to not know what else could be said. Even Stuart's unfulfilled cock took a back row in the weight of what was real and now.

Vince pulled up and looked into Stuart's eyes. No words could fit the yearning and love that shown there, but then none were needed. He kissed Stuart with such sweetness that Stuart felt awed and rewarded for a goodness of spirit he knew he did not possess, but glowed forth in Vince.

Finally each man settling back within themselves, Stuart whispered in a satisfied voice. "Lover...."

Vince nodded with a quiet smile, saying what he most wanted in the aftermath of such an amazing rush. "More...."

Stuart answered as only he could. "Yes, Vince. Lover, more...."

Finis


End file.
